The present embodiments relate to message selection and presentation. More specifically, the embodiments relate to integration of data from two applications.
Ride sharing applications known in the art as physical routing navigation service application (PRNS) for ride sharing facilitate ride hailing service(s). Use of such applications integrates transportation services between a driver and a rider. Both the rider and the driver interface with the PRNS application through their respective devices. Specifically, a driver having an account established in the application may set their status between active and inactive. A rider with an established account utilizes their device having the PRNS application to request a ride from a driver who has a corresponding PRNS application on a second device set to the active status. The ride request includes a source location and a destination location. The PRNS application calculates a route for the ride request and the driver may accept or decline the ride request through the corresponding PRNS application.
Upon acceptance between the drive and the ride, the driver utilizes a vehicle to transport the rider from the source location to the target location along a selected path. The PRNS application is provided with a plurality of features to enhance the ride sharing experience. For example, the rider may request a quantity of passengers in the vehicle, the rider may request the vehicle type, and the rider may control a playlist of the music in the vehicle utilizing the second device.